Harvest Moon Rune Factory : Perjusa
by Tinari-Tintinngeeeng
Summary: Chara dari HM dan RF bergabung lagi. Bagaimana apabila mereka sedang Perjusa Perkemahan Jum'at Sabtu di sekolah? Berdasarkan kejadian yang dialami Tin-tin tapi ada bumbu dikiiiit. 2 chaps only.
1. Chap 1

Harvest Moon – Rune Factory : Perjusa

Chap 1

Disclaimer: Dua-duanya? Punya Natsume

Halo! Tin-tin balik lagi. Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan Perjusa (Perkemahan Jum'at Sabtu) yang diselenggarakan kemaren-kemaren, yang pasti hari Jum'at sama Sabtu. Kalo dihitung, Tin-tin perjusa mulai dari jam 2 siang sampai jam 9 pagi besoknya, cuma 20 jam doang. Charas: aslinya banyak, semuanya? Tapi dikit aja deh, soalnya yang lain cuma dapet peran kecil alias minor. Guru-guru aja. Saya cuma sebutin yang dapet peran major alias besar, kayak tokoh utama gitu. Baik, major characters: Boys: Vaughn, Trent, Barrett, Will, Raguna, Kai, Jack, Mark, Denny, Gray (saya cuma ceritain 1 regu cowok dan 1 regu cewek aja, males soalnya) Girls: Lynette, Ann, Claire, Yue, Alicia, Lanna, Freya, Chelsea, Lily, Toona (INFO: Wajar bila readers nggak tau siapa itu Toona dan Freya, karena Toona itu dari game Rune Factory 3 dan Freya itu dari game Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar yang katanya released at NA atau North America tanggal 27 Juli nanti. Kalau RF3 sih masih nggak tau, tapi katanya released at NA tahun ini.) Plus mysterious character yang nanti disebutin. OK, here goes!

* * *

Hari Jum'at.

Pada sekitar jam 2 siang, semua regu sudah bersiap-siap untuk upacara pembukaan. Upacara dilaksanakan dengan khidmat, soalnya kalo ngomong sedikiiiit aja bakalan dihukum suruh push-up sambil ngupil 100 kali (jorok!). Lalu, setelah upacara, ada pembagian kelas (di sekolah, tidurnya di kelas), sesudahnya, anak-anak berhamburan semua, amburadul. Saking amburadulnya, Lanna sampai terpisah dari regunya, dan tongkat pramukanya Vaughn putus, maksudnya terbelah menjadi 2, pecah gitu maksudnya (nggak ngerti ngomongnya kayak gimana).

"Yaaah, putus tongkat gue!" kata Vaughn.

"gimana tuh? Mau kamu apain?" kata Raguna.

"biarin aja. Ntar kalo ditanya tongkatnya mana gue bilang putus pas pembagian kelas, anak-anak amburadul entah kemana."

"tongkatnya nggak kamu ambil, Vaughn?"

"nggak, biar ada bukti. Bentar lagi kan pasti ada panggilan buat pinru (pemimpin regu), nah, nanti gue tunjukin aja. Eh, Ragu, Raguna, tolong tas gue taruhin di kelas ya? Taruh aja di sebelahnya Trent, terserah mau kiri mau kanan pokoknya sebelahnya. Oke?"

"Terus kamu ngapain?"

"jagain ini tempatlaaah, biar nggak tambah putus lagi ini tongkat."

"dasar, bilang aja males."

"emang nggak kok."

"haaaaah..." keluh Ragu di guna guna, eh, maksudnya Raguna.

Raguna mah, mau mau aja suruh angkatin tasnya Vaughn. Heran, kok mau-maunya dia ya?

Vaughn benar, emang ada panggilan pinru, lalu..

"eh, tongkatmu mana?" tanya Pak Gannon.

"di sana pak, putus, gara-gara tadi pembagian kelas amburadul semua." jawab Vaughn.

"beneran tuh itu tongkatmu yang putus?"

"lihat aja pak, kalo nggak percaya. Ada nama saya ditongkat itu."

Lalu, Pak Gannon melihat tongkat yang putus itu, emang bener, ada namanya Vaughn di tongkat itu.

"Ehm, karena ini kejadian yang disengaja..." belum selesai Pak Gannon ngomong, langsung dipotong sama Vaughn.

"nggak disengaja kali Pak! Oh, maaf pak, saya potong omongannya." Potong Vaughn, sambil minta maaf, soalnya dia potong pembicaraan guru.

"semoga nggak dimasukin ke buku saku, aku nggak bawa, mati aku, mampus.." pikir Vaughn.

"ehm, baik. Jadi kamu nggak apa-apa soalnya tongkatmu putus."

"Hm, makasih pak." Kata Vaughn.

Semua pinru kecuali Vaughn langsung pukul jidat mereka masing-masing. Kompak lagi. Mikir kalo tadi itu pembicaraan yang nggak penting.

* * *

Jum'at sore, sekitar pukul 5 sore sampai jam 7.30 malam. Jadwalnya istirahat, ini yang paling dinanti anak-anak, selain pensi (pentas seni) dan waktu tidur yang pasti bakal larut malam. Soalnya ngobrol semua atau kalo nggak ya mainan. Kai, kali ini membawa sekitar 5 kertas yang dilipat kecil-kecil. Ia mengajak Denny, Vaughn, Trent, dan Gray untuk bermain.

"Oi, main yuk!" Kata Kai.

"main apaan?" tanya Trent.

"Algojo." Jawab Kai.

"aturannya gimana tuh?" tanya Vaughn.

""gampang, pilih satu diantara kertas-kertas ini, ada yang tulisannya 'kehilangan', 'polisi', 'pencuri', 'hakim', dan 'algojo'. Aslinya ada 6, ada 'saksi', tapi gue nggak bisa dan nggak ngerti kalo saksi ngomong apaan. Kalo kamu dapet 'polisi', kamu tanya kayak gini "siapa yang merasa kehilangan?" nah yang dapet 'kehilangan' tuh bilang "saya", atau "aku" pokoknya kayak gitu. Terus polisi nanya lagi "kehilangan apa?" yang kehilangan jawab "kehilangan dompet" misalnya gitu. Boleh diganti kehilangan sepatu, topi, atau apalah. Terus polisi nanya lagi "siapa yang Anda tuduh?" yang kehilangan nebak siapa yang dapet 'pencuri'. Inget, yang jadi 'polisi' itu bukan pencuri. Kalo betul, hakim nentuin hukumannya, ngomongnya kayak gini "Hakim memutuskan bahwa Kai akan dihukum selama/sebanyak 5 ringan." Itu tadi contoh lo ya. Terserah mau hukum dia berapa kali. Terus yang dapet 'algojo' ngehukum tuh pencuri. Nah, bagi si pencuri, siapin tangan, 1 tangan aja. Terserah mau kiri atau kanan, buat dipukul. Algojo bakal pukul tuh tangan si pencuri. Kalo ringan ya kayak ditampar gitu, tapi di tangan, bukan di pipi. Kalo berat ya si algojo harus kepalkan tangan terus pukul tuh tangannya si pencuri. Tapi kalo si kehilangan nebaknya salah, ya yang dihukum ya yang kehilangan. Udah." jawab Kai, panjang lebar.

"Ooooh.." kata Denny.

"ya udah, ayo mulai. cepetan gih." kata Gray.

Lalu mainannya dimulai. Kai mengocok-ngocok kertas-kertas itu, lalu, disebarkan, eh, dijatuhkan, eh mbohlah.

"ayo ambil!" kata Kai.

Trent dapat 'hakim', Vaughn dapat 'algojo', Kai dapat 'pencuri', Gray dapat 'polisi', dan Denny dapat 'kehilangan'.

"siapa yang merasa kehilangan?" tanya Gray.

"saya" jawab Denny singkat.

"kehilangan apa?"

"kehilangan burung"

Mendengar omongannya Denny yang "kehilangan burung" tersebut, lalu Vaughn langsung pukul jidatnya sendiri. Lalu, dilanjutkan lagi.

"siapa yang Anda tuduh?"

"ummm... Kai!" jawab Denny mantap.

"aduuuh, betul ini anak." keluh Kai.

"Hakim memutuskan bahwa Kai dihukum sebanyak ... 100 berat!" kata Trent.

"buset, banyak amat?" tanya Kai.

"lho, katanya terserah mau berapa? Ya udah, 100 aja."

Lalu, Vaughn mengepalkan tangannya, dan pukul tangannya Kai.

"100. Selesai. Susah amat hitung dari 1 sampai 100. Langsung 100 aja boleh?" tanya Vaughn.

"nggak apa, tambah keenakan saya. Biasanya gue main di kota juga kebanyakan kayak gitu." jawab Kai.

Lalu, Gray, Trent, dan Denny pukul jidat mereka masing-masing. GJ alias gaje amat. Gak penting!

Lalu, maiiiiin terus, sampai akhirnya...

Trent dapat 'algojo', Gray dapat 'pencuri', Denny dapat 'polisi', Kai dapat 'hakim', dan Vaughn dapat 'kehilangan'.

"siapa yang merasa kehilangan?" tanya Denny.

"gue" jawab Vaughn singkat.

"kehilangan apa?"

"kehilangan topi"

Mulai nggak konsen, nggak nyambung.

"lho, topimu bener-bener hilang?" tanya Denny.

"nggak, di buat mainan sama Ragu di guna guna alias Raguna." Jawab Vaughn.

Oke, back to the game!

"siapa yang Anda tuduh?"

"Trent?"

"salah besar, gue dapet 'algojo'" kata Trent.

"gue pencurinya." kata Gray.

"Hakim memutuskan bahwa Vaughn dihukum sebanyak 1 juta ringan." kata Kai.

"1 juta? Buset dah. Untung ringan." kata Vaughn, sedikit lega (sedikit lho ya)

"1 juta." kata Trent. "kasih hukuman kok banyak banget? Kalo hukumannya 12 tahun banyak tuh wajar, tapi ini kan cuma game, hukumannya 1 juta kalo gue bener-bener mulai dari 1 sampai 1 juta kan capek."

Akhirnya, permainan berakhir. Pada males lanjutin soalnya.

* * *

Jum'at malam. Sekitar jam 10 malam.

Pensi sudah dimulai. Regunya Vaughn sudah siap menampilkan band, dan Regunya Lynette juga siap bernyanyi.

Tiba saatnya giliran regunya Vaughn. Regunya Vaughn nyanyiin lagunya..Andra and the Backbone, yang Jalanmu Bukan Jalanku. Reffnya kayak gini kalo gak salah:

_Kini ku tak mampu lagi tuk ikuti caramu_

_hanya membuatku sakit hati_

_kini ku tak mau lagi_

_jalanmu bukan jalanku_

_dan kau tlah memilih, kau tlah memilih_

Habis gilirannya Regu Kuda (Regunya Vaughn), tampillah Regu Melati, regunya Lynette (kayaknya pinru-nya regu ini gak pantes.) Mereka menyanyi, pake lagunya Shakira yang Waka Waka, yang mana? Piala Dunia... reff-nya (kalo gak salah):

_Tsamina mina, eh eh_

_Waka waka, eh eh_

_Tsamina mina zangalewa_

_Anawa a a_

_Tsamina mina, eh eh_

_Waka waka, eh eh_

_Tsamina mina zangalewa_

_This time for Africa_

Ancur nyanyinya, bandnya apalagi.

Lalu, habis pensi, sekitar jam setengah 12 malam, di suruh baris dulu padahal anak-anak udah pada ngantuk semua, malah diceramahi dulu.

"Hoaaaaam, cuapeeek" kata Lanna, sambil menguap.

"Nggak cuma kamu doang kok yang capek. Semuanya juga capek." kata Yue.

"udah, diem! Kalo nggak diem makin panjang ceramahnya!" kata Alicia.

Akhirnya, ceramah selesai, tapi yang cewek doang yang boleh tidur duluan. Cowoknya? Lanjutin dah ceramahnya!

"aduuuh! Aku nggak pernah tidur selarut ini.." kata Trent.

"Udah diem. Aku juga ngantuk!" kata Vaughn.

Akhirnya, ceramah benar-benar selesai. Tapi, sekitar jam 12 malam, di kamar Regu Melati, ada beberapa anggotanya yang teriak-teriak.

"AAAAAHHH!" teriak Lanna, Lily, Yue, Chelsea, dan Claire teriak ketakutan.

"ada apaan tuh?" tanya Trent.

"kayaknya si Claire sama Chelsea teriak tuh." Kata Kai, maksudnya nggoda Gray dan Vaughn.

Trent, Will, Raguna, pokoknya semua anak dalam regu kuda kecuali Gray dan Vaughn tertawa.

Lalu, anak-anak dari regu kuda tadi masuk ke kelas di mana regu melati tidur. Ternyata, di dekatnya Toona yang lagi tidur, ada hantu, bukan, ada domba lucu muncul tiba-tiba.

"apaan tuh?" tanya Vaughn

"NG-NGG-NGGAK TA-TA-TA-TAUUUUU! TAKUUUT!" teriak Chelsea dan Claire sambil terbata-bata, terus yah, kayak cewek takut hantu di wahana hantu terus pegang cowoknya, ih, najis.

"HEI! LEPAS OI!" teriak Vaughn dan Gray bersamaan. Anak-anak yang lain kecuali Graire dan CheVau (kalo gak salah singakatannya gitu, Graire = GrayClaire dan CheVau = ChelseaVaughn) malah "ihi..ihi.. ciyee! Woo!" disorakin kata-kata semacam gituan ke CheVau dan Graire.

Karena teriakan dan sorakan tadi, Toona terbangun.

"Apaan sih? Lho, kok ada regu kuda nyengir di sini?" tanya Toona, heran, habis bangun tidur.

Anak-anak di kelas tersebut kecuali monster domba itu dan Toona semua tertawa, bahkan termasuk anak-anak dari regu kuda yang nama regunya diejek Toona malah ketawa nyengir kayak kuda.

Lalu, monster domba tersebut berubah.

"Monster itu mau jadi apaan?" tanya Will.

"kayaknya manusia." jawab Barrett.

"monster? Monster apaan?" tanya Toona.

"di sebelahmu." Jawab Lynette. Sambil menunjuk monster domba tersebut.

Toona langsung noleh. Lalu menjawab.

"ini monsternya? Please, dia bukan moster." Jawab Toona.

Lalu, transformasi monster dombapun selesai, Barrett benar, emang jadi manusia.

"halo.. aku Micah." kata Micah, si monster domba yang bikin Graire dan CheVau disorakin anak-anak.

"APA? MICAH? ANEH BANGET NAMAMU! BWAHAHAHA!" teriak Lanna, Yue, Barrett, Alicia, Jack, Mark, Freya, Lily, dan Ann sambil tertawa. Yang paling keras tuh si Barrett dan Alicia.

"Jangan ngomong seenak jidat!" balas Micah.

"udah, namanya orang jangan diketawain dong." kata Will, membela Micah dan menenangkan anak-anak yang teriak tadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jack.

"Namanya panjang kayak kereta." jawab Mark.

"Nama panjangku? William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III"

"WHAAAAT? BUSET! PANJANG AMAT! EMANG PANJANG KAYAK KERETA!" teriak anak-anak yang bukan dari Sunny Island. Micah juga teriak-teriak. Ketawa-ketawa juga. Terbahak-bahak malah.

"Kamu bikin kita sukses." kata Vaughn dan Gray bersamaan.

"sukses apaan?" tanya Micah.

"sukses disorakin, pas lu masih jadi domba gadungan." jawab Chelsea dan Claire bersamaan juga.

"domba gadungan? Monster, kali." ralat Micah.

"whatever" kata Graire dan CheVau bersamaan.

Lalu, karena dari tadi anak-anak dari regu kuda dan melati teriak-teriak melulu, maka Pak Chen dan Bu Manna datang ke tempat di mana anak-anak tadi teriak. Langsung dimarahin deh.

"HEH! KATANYA NGANTUK KOK MALAH TEREAK MELULU!" tanya Bu Manna sambil teriak-teriak.

"Ini lho bu, tadi ada domba gadungan, eh, monster domba. Ini orangnya. Namanya Micah." jawab Raguna.

"Pe-permisi bu." kata Micah.

"Oh, jadi ini? Monster domba gadungan ya, nak?" tanya Pak Chen.

"Iya pak!" kata anak-anak kompak.

Akhirnya, anak-anak disuruh tidur lagi, dan Micah mendapatkan hukuman yaitu: Disuruh melayani guru-guru, ambilin minum, traktirin makan, bla, bla, bla... Kasihan Micah, ah, biarin aja, siapa suruh jadi monster domba (gadungan) terus takutin anak-anak, bikin Graire dan CheVau disorakin anak-anak, dan bikin anak-anak dimarahin sama Pak Chen dan Bu Manna? Kapok, rasain tuh Micah!

Aaaah! Bikin sebelum pensi, selesai sesudahnya. Enaaaaak…

Trent, Vaughn, Barrett: HOI TIN-TIN! KEMAREN PENSINYA SUKSES NGGAK?

Tin-tin: Iya dooooong! Hahahaha (evil laugh)

TVB(Trent, Vaughn, Barrett): pasti perannya tin-tin jadi Anastasia kemaren nular ke dia… ketawanya jahat banget…

Tin-tin: yah, tapi sanggar lo! Nyanyi ancur, ketawa jahat ya aneh, pokoknya penonton ketawa habis ketawa jahat. Terus pas giliranku dorong pemeran Cinderella dibilang sangar kalo gak salah, yang WOW itu ya yang Cinderella sama Prince Charming-nya itu lo.. Hahaha (evil laugh) Oh ya, kalo Vaughn jadi Prince Charming, siapa yang jadi Cinderella?

Trent: ya Chelsea, lah!

Barrett: Betul! Dijamin habis dramanya selesai langsung pada gossip semua, gossip CheVau…

Vaughn: DASAR KALIAN INI! (ngejitak Tin-tin, Trent, dan Barrett)

Komentar dari beberapa chara di fic ini. Plus tin-tin.

Vaughn: dasar, sukanya bikin gue sial aja!

Trent: Wha-wha-whaaat? Soal mainan algojo-nya seru tuh.

Barrett: Pas monster domba gadungan Micah masih jadi domba dia nggak nakutin tuh.

Kai: Buset, ini fic yang aneh, masa sih inspirasi bikin fic ini perjusa-nya tin-tin di sekolahnya? Gak mungkin deh.

Jack: Wah, baru tahu kalo namanya Will panjangnya kayak kereta api.

Micah: jahat amat sih, masa gue dibilang domba gadungan?

Graire: Sukses bikin kita malu!

Chelsea: fic yang aneh. GJ lagi, kayak authornya.

Tin-tin: Fic ini berdasarkan pengalaman dibumbui humor dan jerit malam yang aslinya nggak ada, memang main algojo, Micah emang setengah moster setengah manusia (beneran aslinya begitu! Kalo gak percaya cari aja Rune Factory 3, karena sering update ya gitu deh. Harvest Moon and Rune Factory geek mode : on.), emang ada pensi tapi nggak kayak gitu, aaaah capek ah. Tunggu chapter 2 ya!)

Oh ya readers, review yaaa! Review please!


	2. Chap 2

Harvest Moon – Rune Factory : Perjusa

Chap 2

Disclaimer: Dua-duanya? Punya Natsume

Haii! Chapter ini, di fic ini, akan menceritakan perjusa hari SABTU. Yang hari Jum'at silahkan lihat chapter satu di fic ini. Baik, Here goes!

Hari Sabtu.

Anak-anak bangun pada sekitar jam 3 pagi (emang kenyataannya bangun jam 3 pagi!) gak tau kenapa, disuruh gurunya gitu, dan anak-anak nggak tau mau ngapain. Katanya sih suruh siap-siap buat nanti pulang, tapi malah kebanyakan ada yang tidur lagi (bangun lagi, tidur lagi… lho, kok malah jadi lagunya Mbah Surip sih?), baca buku novel atau apalah, makan, sikat gigi, bahkan mandi jam 3 pagi!

Jam 5 pagi, anak-anak mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Benar-benar terbangun, karena tadi ada yang tidur lagi, kecuali yang nggak balik tidur lagi. Mereka semua bersiap-siap untuk senam pagi.

"haaaah.. senam.. lagunya konyol, gerakannya pasti konyol kayak dulu waktu SKJ (lihat Harvest Moon : Jadi Anak Remaja chap 5)" pikir Barrett.

Jam 5.15 – 5.30, anak-anak pada senam pagi. Gerakannya aneh. Pertama, gerakan kuda-kuda karate, kedua, tangan kanan dan kirinya membentuk setengah lingkaran 3x, ketiga, gaya koboi dengan tali lasso-nya (Vaughn kan koboi, jadi udah kebiasaan, ya kan?) 8x, 2 kanan, 2 kiri, 2 kanan, dan 2 kiri. Dan keempat, masih gaya dorong-dorong-temannya-sampai-jatuh. Jatuh beneran lho. Jatuhnya urut mulai yang terdepan sampai yang terbelakang, kayak domino tapi dari depan. Gerakannya gitu-gitu terus sampai bosen. Akhirnya, anak-anak disuruh bersiap-siap untuk jelajah. Habis jelajah, upacara penutupan, dan pulang. Horee!

* * *

Jam 6 pagi.

"Waktunya jelajah." Kata Lynette. Dia tuh pinru-nya regu melati. "Sudah siap semua?"

"BELOM LAH NETTE! KITA AJA MASIH BERES-BERES, MASIH MAKAN, MASIH DANDAN, BLA BLA BLA … (kebanyakan) TAU!" jawab semua anggota regunya kecuali Lynette sendiri.

"dasar, masa jelajah aja pake dandan segala" pikir Lynette.

Sementara, regu kuda udah siap, kepengen pulang maka dari itu siap-siapnya cepet.

"PERHATIAN, PERHATIAN, BAGI YANG INGIN CEPET PULANG AYO SIAP-SIAP BUAT JELAJAHNYA CEPET! BAWA BUKU TULIS, TALI, TONGKAT PRAMUKA, POKOKNYA PERLENGKAPAN PRAMUKA PLUS DUIT BAGI YANG PERLU ATAUPUN BAWA. BARANGKALI MAU BELI MAKANAN. TERIMAKASIH." Teriak Vaughn, ketua regu kuda (yaiyalah dia ketuanya, dia koboi, pilih nama regunya ya kuda.), sambil menirukan suara yang biasanya kayak di bandara yang biasanya 'perhatian, perhatian.. ember..'.

"IYAA! AYO CEPET! MAKIN CEPET SIAP-SIAP MAKIN CEPET PULANG!" teriak yang lainnya, kecuali Vaughn, untuk dijadikan semangat biar nggak males-malesan dan makin cepet pulang.

Akhirnya jelajah dimulai. Pake sandi morse dulu, akhirnya, regu kuda duluan yang berangkat.

"REGU KUDA, IKUTI SAYA!" teriak Vaughn ember komando.

Akhirnya, mereka jalan. Disusul oleh regu melati.

"REGU MELATI, IKUTI SAYA!" teriak Lynette member komando.

Yaaah, jalan, jalan, gitulah. Regu kuda punya cara biar gak bosen pas jalan-jalan.

"Semuanya! teriak nama regu kita, terus anggotanya, mulai barisan depan, mulai ketua, anggota, terus wakil terakhir. Ayo! Contohnya kayak gini : kuda!, Vaughn! Kuda, Trent! Gitu-gitu sampai Gray, terus ulangi lagi! Oke?" tanya Vaughn. Btw Gray tuh wakil regu kuda.

"OKE!" jawab yang lainnya.

"biar gue yang ngomong bagian 'kuda!'"

Lalu, dimulailah sorakan itu.

"Kuda!" teriak Vaughn.

"Vaughn!" teriak yang lainnya, kecuali Vaughn.

"Kuda!"

"Trent!"

"Kuda!"

"Barrett!"

"Kuda!"

"Will!"

"Kuda!"

"Raguna!"

"Kuda!"

"Kai!"

"Kuda!"

"Jack!"

"Kuda!"

"Mark!"

"Kuda!"

"Denny!"

"Kuda!"

"Gray!"

Begitu terus, diulang-ulang. Sampe capek dan udah nyampe di tujuan. Sementara regu melati lain lagi. Tambah ngobrol! Dalam jelajah, ketemu Pak Wally (di Forget-Me-Not Valley, bapaknya Hugh), tanya ke setiap regu.

"Misalkan kalian naik perahu, sekoci, atau apalah di sungai eh laut. Bayangin ya. Tapi di tengah-tengah sunga- eh laut ada ombak, dan 1 orang harus dikorbankan tenggelam. Siapa yang bakal ditenggelamkan? Eh, jangan dijawab sekarang. Nanti kalo ketemu Bu Sasha (di Mineral Town, ibunya Karen), jawab. Oke?"

"Oke pak!" jawab anak-anak pada setiap regu kompak. Itupun setiap kali Pak Wally tanya hal itu ke setiap regu. Jawabannya sama.

Akhirnya, mereka berjalan, tanpa sorakan aneh itu, mereka ngobrol, mikirin siapa yang bakal ditenggelemin.

"Hoi, sapa nih yang ditenggelemin?" tanya Barrett.

"Hmm.. mendingan yang bisa berenang aja. Yang fisiknya kuat. Biar nanti selamat semua meskipun ada yang tenggelam satu." Jawab Trent, juga ember ide.

"Gue aja." Kata Kai tiba-tiba.

"Jangan, gue aja." Kata Denny tiba-tiba.

"Hm, kenapa?" tanya Vaughn.

"Gue bisa berenang." Jawab Kai.

"Gue kebiasaan di laut. Gue kan nelayan." Jawab Denny mantap.

"Hm, sudah ditentuin, Vaughn?" tanya Will.

"Hm… Denny?" jawab Vaughn.

"Kenapa?" tanya Raguna.

"Dia nelayan. Lebih terjamin daripada Kai. Kai, kamu bisa berenang, tapi, kamu pernah nggak berenang di laut?" jawab Vaughn, juga nanya juga.

"Kayaknya pernah. Di pantai." Jawab Kai. "tapi gapapa kok. Denny emang lebih terjamin."

"Ya udah." Kata Vaughn, mengakhiri diskusi-sambil-jalan-siapa-yang-diceburin.

* * *

Sementara, regu melati…

"Aku bersedia untuk ditenggelemin." kata Lynette.

"Kamu? Aku aja." kata Lanna.

"Jangan, Lan. Mendingan Lynette aja. Dia kan lieutenant-bajak laut. Terjamin! Plus nanti katanya mau diceburin beneran lho. Aku habis ngeramal tadi." kata Alicia, mencegah Lanna.

"Hah? Beneran?" tanya Ann. "Masa sih?"

"Iya, percaya aja deh, Ann. Gue pernah diceritain sama Mana soal ramalannya Alicia. Terbukti bener lho!" kata Yue, member bukti.

"Siapa dulu dong? Alicia the fortune-teller!" kata Alicia songong.

"Dasar lu songong!" kata Claire dan Chelsea bersamaan.

"Ya udah. Kalo gitu masalahnya selesai!" kata Lily.

"Eh, itu ada regu kuda!" kata Freya.

"Kuda nyengir! Kuda nyengir! Tunggu kita!" panggil Toona ke regu kuda.

"Apaaa?" kata Gray, kan dia paling belakang.

"Tunggu kita! Aaaaand, kamu sama Claire ya!"

"Haaah? Apa?"

"bercanda. Tapi tungguin kita."

"Ih, males amat."

"dasar lu."

Akhirnya, regu kuda dan melati nyampe, ketemu Bu Sasha.

"Hm, sudah siap jawab pertanyaan Pak Wally tadi?" tanya Bu Sasha.

"Iya, udah." jawab Vaughn dan Lynette berbarengan.

"Siapa? Dimulai dari regu kuda."

"Denny, bu." jawab Vaughn.

"Kalo regumu?" tanya Bu Sasha ke Lynette.

"Saya. Saya sendiri, bu." jawab Lynette.

Anak-anak regu kuda pada mikir semua. Terutama si Raguna.

"Buset, hebat bener, ngorbanin diri sendiri… Two thumbs up!" Pikir Raguna.

"Kenapa harus Denny, Vaughn?"

"Soalnya dia nelayan, plus dia yang minta. Dia jago renang pastinya, bukannya songo-eh, sombong, tapi dia emang jagonya, bu." jawab Vaughn.

"Kamu, Lynette? Kenapa harus mengorbankan dirimu sendiri? Kamu kan pinru-nya."

"Begini, bu. Tadi Lanna minta diceburin, tapi saya, bukannya sombong kayak Vaughn bilang tadi, tapi saya itu umm.. bajak laut, bu. Jadi otomatis udah jago renang, bu." jawab Lynette.

"Hmm… mengapa kalian bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Kan kalo yang fisiknya kuat dan/atau jago renang tetap kuat, bisa, selamat semua." jawab Trent, mewakili regu kuda dan melati.

"Hmm… Baik, yang dikorbankan siap-siap. Soalnya mau diceburin di sungai itu." kata Bu Sasha sambil menunjuk sungai yang dimaksud.

"HAH? DICEBURIN!" semua anak regu kuda pada teriak semua. Regu Melati udah tau duluan soalnya tau dari Alicia.

"Hm, bu, nanti kan bajunya basah. Gimana bu?" tanya Lynette.

"Setelah upacara penutupan." jawab Bu Sasha.

Alicia membatin.

"Hm, ramalanku benar! HAHAHA!" batin Alicia.

* * *

Jam 8.30 – 8.55. Mungkin para readers heran, kenapa kok cuma sampe jam segitu? 5 menit buat ceburin anak-anak yang dikorbankan. Upacara dilaksanakan dengan khidmat. Lynette dan Denny udah siap-siap. Pake baju dobel buat nanti mereka diceburin.

Akhirnya jam 8.55. Upacarapun selesai. Lynette dan Denny berlari ke toilet. Mau ganti baju buat diceburin. Lalu, mereka menyusul rombongan. Denny juga minta tolong sama Lynette, rekam pas dia mau diceburin nanti. Mau bikin anak-anak jantungan semua.

"Nette, tolong ya, rekam pas giliranku nyebur." kata Denny.

"Okelah kalo begitu." balas Lynette, mengiyakan permintaan Denny.

Pada jam… sekitar pukul 8.58, anak yang dikorbankan oleh regu kuda siap diceburkan. Sesuai siapa yang datang duluan. Denny didorong ke sungai. Tapi, sebelum didorong, dia tambah ngomong dulu, ngomong kayak wasiat-surat wasiat jaga-jaga kalo mati kecebur sungai. (halaaaah)

"Teman-teman, sebelum aku diceburin ke sungai itu, aku minta tolong jangan lupakan aku. Lanna, jangan nangis lebay bin bombay sampe beberapa galon, pokoknya jangan lebay. Vaughn, tolong jagain burungku Popper. Terimakasih. Baik, saya nyebur! Haaaaap!" kata Denny, siap dengan 'last words' alias kata-kata terakhirnya.

Akhirnya Denny diceburin. Lama keluarnya. Sengaja Denny begitu biar dikira mati beneran. Padahal Denny membatin.

"Yang lama ah, biar bisa lihat ikan-ikan dan mau tau reaksinya anak-anak."

10 detik gak keluar-keluar, anak-anak langsung pada sedih, Vaughn juga, malah bilang gini "selamat tinggal Denny..." Dengan nada sedih tentunya. Lanna nangis lebay pas Denny gak keluar-keluar 2 detik sejak Denny keluar sampe sekarang. Lynette tambah nahan ketawa. "Hmpp!"

Detik kesebelas, Denny keluar.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Denny dan Lynette ketawa keras-keras.

"HAAAH? KAMU NGGAK MATI?" teriak yang lain, kecuali Lanna, teriakannya dipimpin oleh Vaughn.

"ha-haah? De-Den-Denny? Dennikin? Denni-DENNIKIIIN!" kata Lanna, teriak di bagian akhir, masih sesenggukan, nangis. Senang, terharu banget pas Denny keluar. Dikiranya mati meninggal dunia beneran, pake wasiat segala. Pas Denny udah di darat, langsung tanpa basa-bakso, eh, basi lagi, semuanya pelukan ke Denny, gak peduli badannya basah habis diceburin. Kecuali Lynette, memberi acungan jempol ke Denny. Pas waktu bagiannya Vaughn, pelukan persahabatan. "Untung lo selamat." kata Vaughn, lega. Pas bagiannya Lanna, lamaaaa banget. Nangis-nangis, bilang "Dennikin! Selamet lu masih hidup! Gue kira lo udah mati!" Lalu, Denny, pasang gaya garuk-garuk rambut, bilang "Gue cuma akting. Gue suruh Lynette rekam. Bagus semua ketipu! HAHAHAHA!" kata Denny, ketawa di bagian akhir.

"APA? JADI LO TIPU KITA! AWAS LU YEE!" teriak semua anak, dipimpin Vaughn dan Lanna, kecuali Lynette. Denny langsung dikeroyok anak-anak. Lynette masih ngerekam. Dia ngerekam sampe tiba gilirannya.

Akhirnya, tiba giliran Lynette.

"Lic, Alicia, rekamin dong!" kata Lynette.

"Lu pasti mau tipu juga. Gue gak lihat bagian Denny tadi pas ngeramal, lihatnya bagian anak lain. Ya, kurekamin deh." balas Alicia.

Lynette nyebur. Keluar-keluar langsung "TOLOOOOOOONG! TOLOOOOOOONG! AIRNYA DALEM BANGET! TOLONG! LEBIH DALEM DARI LAUT! INI BUKAN SUNGAI! PALUNG (kalo gak salah palung itu kayak… laut, tapi kedalamannya sekitar 1000 atau 10000-an gitu. Contohnya palung Marianna di Filipina? Lupa di mana.) ! TOLOOOONG!". Karena udah sempat ketipu tadi, anak-anak (tega) nggak ada yang nolongin. Karena tau bakalan gitu, Lynette pura-pura pingsan, eh, tenggelam gak bisa berenang. Lemas. Denny dan Alicia nahan ketawa. "Hmpp!". Sementara Vaughn dan Raguna malah nolongin Lynette. Vaughn pake tali, talinya diiket ke pinggangnya Raguna. Ia mengikat dengan cepat, takut Lynette bakal mati beneran. Padahal Lynette juga boong. Tipu anak-anak. Lagi. Pas di air, langsung tahan napas, menghisap, eh, menelan, ah, mbohlah airnya sedikit. Lalu, dia membatin.

"Kapok, anak-anak bakal ketipu lagi. Hahaha!" batin Lynette.

"Cepetan oi! Tolongin Lynette sebelum mati!" kata Vaughn.

Raguna turun ke sungai dengan cepat, talinya dijaga Vaughn, takut kalo ada apa-apa. Tau kalo Raguna mau tolongin, Lynette langsung gak gerak, lemas, kayak tenggelam beneran.

Raguna sampe ke sungai, udah di air. Dia langsung cepet-cepet cari Lynette, pas ketemu, diangkat ke darat (ngerti kan?) dan Raguna membatin,

"Please, Lynette, jangan mati!"

Lalu, udah nyampe ke darat, diangkat, dibantu sama Vaughn. Di tidurin, langsung dikeluarkan, kayak, yah, kalo ada orang kayak gitu buru-buru dikeluarkan airnya. Karena Trent itu dokter, akhirnya dia yang ngurus.

Yah, Lynette keluarin air yang tadi dihisapnya sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu, semua pada bingung karena Lynette masih belum sadar juga.

"Waduh, oi, sapa yang mau kasih napas buatan?" tanya Trent.

"Sapa ya? Sapa nih? Kamu aja, gih. Emoh ah.." anak-anak pada rame, nggak ada yang mau kasih napas buatan. Pas anak-anak rame, Lynette membuka matanya, pelan-pelan, kayak baru sadar dari pingsan atau apalah.

"Lho? Selamat, nih?" tanya Lynette, akting, tentunya.

"Iya dong. Kamu diangkat Ragu di guna guna, dibantu sama koboi baju hitam itu." jawab Trent.

"Hah? Raguna? Vaughn?" kata Lynette, bingung (akting, semuanyaaa!)

"Waaaah.. Untung selamat.." anak-anak pada lega.

"Emangnya aku habis tenggelam ya?" tanya Lynette.

"Iya." jawab Trent.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lynette, Denny, dan Alicia ketawa keras-keras.

"Kalian kena lagi!" kata Lynette dan Denny berbarengan.

"APA! BIKIN JANTUNGAN AJA KALIAN INI! DASAR! GRRRRR!" anak-anak, kecuali Alicia, Denny, dan Lynette pada marah dan siap-siap ngehajar mereka bertiga.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LAAAAAARIIIIII! HAHAHAHA!" Denny, Lynette, dan Alicia berlari dikejar anak-anak, sambil ketawa.

Hahahahahaha! Ini fic aneh banget. Sayang, udah abis. Ceritanya WOW aneh banget. Lynette OOC, ya? Denny juga? Pokoknya semua (mungkin) pada OOC! Maaf kalo jayus, aneh, gaje, dan sebangsanya..

Behind the Scenes:

Denny, Lynette, Alicia: HAHAHAHAHA! (masih ketawa, masih dikejar-kejar)

Semua kecuali DLA (Denny, Lynette, Alicia): GRRR!

Begitu teruuuus… O ya readers, review yaaa!


End file.
